Red vs Blue
by Clieo Of The South
Summary: When Jason Todd decides (is forced) to visit the manor, problems ensue when an all out prank war between him and Dick breaks out. How will the Batfamily fare with everyone divided, and who will win?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so this story is going to be set up almost like one-shots, so feel free to request a certain scenario, or situation, and I'll try my best to include it while also keeping the story how I have it planned!

But be warned, I may not be able to include all of them!

Also, for everyone's age:  
Dick is 23  
Jason is (barely) 21  
Tim is 13  
Damian is 10

Just wanted to clear that up... Now, on to the story!

A loud crash echoed through out the manor, as Jason and Dick ran from room to room. Jason was covered in pink glitter, and he was out for his brothers blood.

Dick continued to run, the biggest smirk on his face. "What's wrong Jay? I thought you liked glitter?" He taunted, quickly closing a door behind him and locking it.

Jason pounded on the door. "Fuck you, Grayson!" He yelled, pounding on the door again. The loud pounding brought Alfred, Tim, and Damian out of the rooms they were in. A quick glance was all it took for them to back away.

The two older brothers were always playing pranks on each other, and Dicks pranks were usually what sent Jason storming away from the manor. Which, of course, he regretted immediately. Jason was on shaky ground with his family, and a visit was always rare. It made Dick feel really bad he was the reason he left.

The pounding on the door slowly stopped, and Jason walked away. He grabbed his jacket, and was halfway through the front door when he got and idea. He grinned and turned back inside, the action causing glitter to fall out his hair.

Later that night, Dick was a nervous wreck. The entire time he expected his brother to jump from the shadows and attack him with a prank. But he never did. Instead Jason just smiled politely, and went back to reading. Which made Dick even more nervous.

First off, Jason NEVER smiled. Never. And secondly, since when did he willingly read? He remembered when Jason was younger and hated reading to the point Alfred had to practically threaten him within an inch of his life. (Practically because Alfred never raised his voice, a glare was all it took.)

When dinner time arrived, poor Richard was jumping at every single sound, expecting it to be his brother.

Bruce and the others were just as confused, and even more so when Jason strolled in, and sat down at his seat with a smile. "Hello Bruce, Tim, Damian, Dick." He said his older brothers name as though it was an insult (which, technically...) Surely he'd do it now. But instead of a prank coming out of nowhere, it was Alfred, carrying their dinner.

Dick sighed. Maybe he actually wasn't going to do anything. Maybe acting the way he was was the prank. 'Okay' he thought, taking a bite out of his mashed potatoes. 'I can deal with fake nice Jason...'

Later that night, Dick was walking to his room when he found his door slightly open. Which was highly uncharacteristic of him. Suddenly, a feeling of fear engulfed him when he thought about what his brother must have done.

Jason cleared his throat from across the hallway, causing the older man to jump. Dick turned around to face his younger brother, and his fear only intensified when he found him standing in the doorway, an obnoxious smirk on his face.

Jason left out a laugh. "Did you really think I'd let you get away just like that? I always get revenge!" He said.

And with that, he left his brother to deal with the prank on the other side of the door. An unmanly scream rang through the manor as Dick was covered in ice water, causing the younger man to smirk.

"That's it Todd! This means war!"


	2. Chapter 2

The breakfast table that morning was full of tension. Dick and Jason were glaring daggers at each other, each plotting what they would do next to prank the other.

Damian and Tim sat as far from them as they could, neither wanting to get caught up in their older brothers war.

Still scowling at his younger brother, Dick took the notebook from his lap and began to write. He smirked when jason tried to read it, only to find it was written in Romanian.

Alfred came out with their food, and everyone ate in silence for about five minutes. Then, Dick loudly ripped a page from his notebook and set it on the table.

"If we're going to have a war, we need some rules." He waited for his brother nod before continuing. "Rule one, nothing that can seriously injure of kill. We don't want Alfred or Bruce getting hurt. Rule two, the kitchen is off limits. Rule three, nothing that can permanently damage the manor. Anything you want to add?"

Jason seemed thoughtful. He agreed with all the rules. The last thing they needed was Alfred getting hurt, or mad. "How about partners?"

"I guess we can have partners, as long as we have the same amount. I can't have one if you have three."

"Seems fair." Jason replied. Then he stood up and slapped a red sticker onto Tim's forehead. "Come on, you're team red." He grabbed the boy by his shirt, dragging him off.

Dick turned to Damian, who had stayed where he was. "Well, what do you say Lil' D? Wanna be team blue?"

The younger boy made a sound of annoyance before standing up. "I'm only doing this to get payback at Drake for being an absolute annoyance lately."

"Good enough for me. Come on, we have planning to do." The two walked off, leaving a very confused Bruce Wayne sitting at the table.


End file.
